


Count me down

by evergreen_fields



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergreen_fields/pseuds/evergreen_fields
Summary: В драббле приведена цитата из книги X-Wing: Rogue Squadron; автор ориентируется исключительно на источники РВ (серия книг и комиксов X-Wing); все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются глубоко совершеннолетними.~Авторnothing hurts





	Count me down

**Author's Note:**

> В драббле приведена цитата из книги X-Wing: Rogue Squadron; автор ориентируется исключительно на источники РВ (серия книг и комиксов X-Wing); все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются глубоко совершеннолетними.  
> ~  
> Автор [nothing hurts](http://runningsilent.diary.ru)

_Заручившись поддержкой Соло, Тик как-то раз взялся воспитывать из Антиллеса выдержанного и хладнокровного офицера, причем Тик был полон энтузиазма, а Соло — сомнений, апеллируя к прославленному темпераменту кореллиан. <...> Из всех уроков Ведж запомнил только один: хочешь успокоиться, считай до десяти, это и Селчу, и Соло утверждали единодушно, им в Академии так сказали. А Ведж свято верил, что в Академии считать умели._

_Он дошел уже до тридцати восьми. Желанное хладнокровие наступать не спешило._  
______

Ведж закрывает глаза и рвано вдыхает. Цедит, не оборачиваясь:

— Выйдите вон, сержант.

Антиллес в ярости — плечи закаменели, и зубы, кажется, сейчас искрошатся в порошок. Еще немного, и он все-таки передушит всю мою охрану, тоскливо думает Тикхо.

— Считай до десяти, — негромко говорит он.

Под пристальным взглядом Ведж послушно выдыхает и, смотря только в глаза Тикхо, даже умудряется спокойно выговорить:

— Простите, сержант. Тем не менее, оставьте нас. Продолжительность посещений капитана Селчу нигде не прописана.

Сержант решает не искушать судьбу, кивает: «Да, сэр», — и закрывает за собой дверь. Ведж раздраженно дергает себя за отросшую челку:

— Шестнадцать. Еще немного, и у меня правда начнет получаться.  
______

Ведж закрывает глаза и рвано выдыхает.

Тикхо зарывается пальцами в темные волосы и дергает назад, так, чтобы Ведж откинул голову — и жилы у него на шее натянулись — после чего удовлетворенно хмыкает и проводит языком по одной из них.

— Тик, — почти рычит Ведж, распахивает почерневшие глаза, глядя в потолок, и Тикхо решает не искушать судьбу. 

Разжимает пальцы, чтобы в следующую секунду почти столкнуться с Антиллесом лбами, когда тот резко тянет его к себе: ближе, еще ближе.

— Считай до десяти, — выдыхает Тикхо, и Ведж вздрагивает всем телом, сжимает зубы, шипит: быстрее, твою мать.

Тикхо коротко гладит его по спине — сейчас, сейчас, — и не удерживается сам, прикусывает гладкую кожу над ключицей. 

— Девять, — смеется Ведж, когда они наконец-то падают на кровать. — Девять.


End file.
